


The Cup of Cocoa

by WarriorFoxtail



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Dating, F/M, Relaxing, Tired confessions, long work day, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorFoxtail/pseuds/WarriorFoxtail
Summary: After a long day at work Charles greets his lovely Bunty with both a warm cup of cocoa and a warm embrace
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	The Cup of Cocoa

Charles adjusted his glasses one last time as he continued clicking away on his laptop keyboard. He just had to finish this last form and that would free him completely of all of the left over work for the week. He picked up the mug sitting on the coffee table next to the laptop and took a sip. The cocoa warmed his throat as he swallowed. Sighing softly to himself, he placed the mug down and continued typing. Every so often he’d run a finger over his lips in thought, his elbows resting on the legs tucked criss-cross underneath him. His eyes were beginning to grow heavy at the late hour, but he willed himself to finish. He was so close.

Finally, he finished the document, saved it and shut down his laptop. Just as he leaned back against the couch cushions to stretch, the lock on the front door turning caught his ears. He glanced over the back of the couch at the door as it opened and a weary looking Sam trudged inside. With a soft smile, he stood from the couch and went to greet her.

“Welcome home, my dear.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her winter-chilled cheek as he helped her slide her coat and scarf off. “How was work?” he asked as he hung the garments up on the coat hook by the door.

“Long and tiring,” Sam mumbled, her feet dragging a little as she made her way to the couch. Charles couldn’t help but chuckle softly as she plopped down unceremoniously into the spot he’d just been sitting in. Instinctively, she curled into the couch cushions, letting the residual warmth seep into her body.

Charles padded over to the couch and leaned over the armrest to press a kiss to her forehead. “Shall I make you something to help you warm up?” he asked softly.

Sam smiled at the touch. “Yes please,” she hummed, her eyes blinking languidly up at him.

He nudged her nose affectionately with his. “Wait here,” he whispered. Then he moved to the kitchen and pulled a mug from the cabinet. Then he reached into another cabinet and pulled out a can of cocoa mix. A few minutes was all he needed to have a small pot of milk on the stove and heating. Once it was hot enough, he poured it into the mug, the cocoa powder already prepared and waiting and slowly stirred until it was all mixed.

The sounds of Charles working in the kitchen simultaneously lulled Sam and kept her awake. The gentle clink of the spoon on the mug was oddly soothing to her. When she heard him leave the kitchen and approach the couch she slowly sat up.

“Here you are. Be careful, it is still hot,” he warned her as he carefully passed the mug to her.

“Thanks, Charles,” Sam said with a gentle smile. It was indeed very warm on her fingers, but she didn’t mind too much. It felt wonderful against her chilled skin. She scooched over to let Charles sit down next to her. Once he was comfortably settled, she leaned against his chest, her head nestled comfortably in the crook of his neck.

Smiling softly as he watched her snuggle in, he pulled the quilt draped over the back of the couch down and spread it out over their laps. He pressed a chaste kiss to her shoulder when she hummed gratefully.

Once she was cozy, Sam softly blew on the cocoa to cool it down a little, then brought the mug to her lips. It was smooth and rich and sent a wave of warmth all the way from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. Her eyes drooped a little in content as she swallowed. Charles’ freshly made hot cocoa was one of her favorite things to come home to in the winter time. Her toes curled in delight as the drink began to chase away the lingering chill in her body.

Charles watched on silently. He was content to admire her like that for a while. The sleeves of her sweater fell past her hands till just her fingertips were visible against the mug. The flush on her cheeks from the cold was slowly fading into a warm blush from the cocoa. He gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear when it nearly fell into her drink. He liked the way he could feel her muscles relaxing against his chest; the gentle expanding and contracting of her sides as she breathed; the faint pulse of her heartbeat above his own. He idly traced her shoulder, his fingers following the tiny bumps in the knitted fabric of her sweater.

Sam nestled further against his chest, liking the feather light pressure of his fingers drawing idle patterns across her shoulder and knee. They sat mostly silent while she finished her cocoa, but she didn’t mind. It was a companionable silence and she enjoyed the peace of the evening after hours of glaring computer screens and stuffy office ambiance.

Slowly, sip by sip, Sam finished her cocoa. Noticing her mug was empty, Charles took the mug from her when she passed it to him and set it gently on the coffee table.

“Are you feeling better now, my dear?” he asked softly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she shifted to lean sideways against his chest.

“Mhmm,” she hummed softly. “Much better, thank you.”

In response, Charles pressed a tender kiss to the crown of her head. For a while they stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s warmth.

Sam fought the urge to drift off just yet. She wanted to savor this for as long as she could. She nuzzled under his chin, feeling the soothing pulse of his heartbeat through the soft fabric of his shirt under her palm. As she lazily traced his collar, her mind began to wander. She thought back to the first time he’d asked her out. Though at the time neither had really thought of it as a “date” in the traditional sense, neither could deny it was a turning point in their relationship. Seeing Charles speak to her so openly about Ruminate gave her a glimpse into a side of him she’d never seen before. And she had to admit, she kind of liked what she saw. Seeing him so alight with excitement and joy for the game she created, it made her heart swell with pride and another emotion she couldn’t quite name.

From there, their relationship only seemed to grow stronger. Whether through meetings with clients or casual outings on the town, little by little they grew closer. Sam recalled their first real “date.” A light blush covered her cheeks at the memory. It had only been a simple dinner out, but she couldn’t help the giddy feeling bubbling up inside her. She recalled how he’d kissed her hand gently when he picked her up at her apartment, his charming smile and dazzling blue eyes alight in the setting sun. He was the very personification of the word gentleman, and she had honestly felt a little like a princess. She liked that he treated her as a woman, an equal, rather than a girl who needed to be protected.

From there, their time together not only strengthened their bond, but also strengthened her courage. Her blush deepened a few shades when she recalled their first kiss. She still couldn’t quite place the rush of courage that had driven her to do it. All she knew was one second they were standing in his office finishing up her daily exercise, and the next, she had leaned up and pressed her lips to his. It had barely even lasted two seconds, and yet the rest of the day, she couldn’t focus on anything else. She had seriously considered taking the bus home that day just to avoid the awkwardness of being in a car alone with Charles. She thanked God that she didn’t. Though the trip had been awkward, she smiled at remembering the brief, feather light kiss he had pressed to her forehead before bidding her “good evening.”

“What are you thinking about, my love?”

Charles’ soft voice broke Sam from her reverie. She tilted her head up to look at him. A bashful smile pulled at her lips. “Oh, nothing. Just… I wanted to say thank you.”

He looked at her curiously, though his smile was still there. “Whatever for?”

She nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Her eyes began to droop a little more, the fatigue of the day starting to catch up to her. “For always having my back. And for always believing in me.”

A tender smile crossed Charles’ face. He let his chin rest on her head, his fingers gently brushing her hair from her eyes and tracing the soft curve of her cheek. “Of course, fy annwyl*.”

Sam smiled at the welsh endearment. Her muscles relaxed as sleep began to pull her into its embrace. “Charles?” she mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“Will you stay with me? And keep helping me grow?”

He looked down at her tired but hopeful eyes, half-lidded and yet still shining with affection. His own expression softened. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Always, my love,” he whispered against her skin.

Sam smiled happily, nestling further into his warm embrace. Just as sleep was about to pull her under, three words slipped from her lips in a whisper.

“I love you.”

Charles froze for only a moment. It was the first time those words had passed between them, and in the quiet, he heard them clear as day. But strangely, he didn’t feel the painful twist in his chest he expected to feel. Instead, he felt only warmth, and dare he say,  _ love _ for the woman nestled in his arms. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head. Then he leaned close to her ear.

“I love you, too, Samara.”~

**Author's Note:**

> * My dear.
> 
> Written for Mongie's birthday


End file.
